1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to electronically controlled locking differentials and, in particular, to an electronically controlled locking differential having an under-dash system adapted to control operation of the differential.
2. Description of the Related Art
In automotive applications, an electronically controlled locking differential of the related art may be actuated either manually and is designed expressly for a four-wheel-drive (4WD) vehicle to allow the differential to be locked or unlocked when it is so desired. The driver can lock the front and/or rear wheels by manually activating a switch or button mounted to a dashboard or console of the vehicle. This type of torque-controlling device is well-known in the aftermarket. More specifically, an aftermarket system including the differential can be installed using a large push-button switch, which is adapted to be mounted to the dashboard, wire harness, relay, and routing wires.
However, installation of this type of differential into the 4WD vehicle typically requires drilling or boring a hole through the dashboard to mount the relay, route wires, and install the switch that activates and deactivates the differential. Several disadvantages are associated with this installation. In particular, this installation is time-consuming and complicated by requiring modification of the dashboard and complicated wiring. In addition, improper drilling or boring can damage the dashboard, negatively affect the aesthetics of the vehicle interior, and increase cost and time of the installation.
Thus, there is a need in the related art for an electronically actuated locking differential that provides control, power, traction, and off-road performance to a 4WD vehicle. There is also a need in the related art for such a differential where installation does not require drilling or boring a hole into and through a dashboard of the 4WD vehicle. There is also a need in the related art for such a differential where installation of the controls is not time-consuming, complicated, and costly and does not damage the dashboard. There is also a need in the related art for such a differential that prevents actuation when 4WD functionality is not necessary. There is also a need in the related art for such a differential that helps provide longer life to the battery of the vehicle. In particular, there is a need in the related art for an aftermarket electronically actuated locking differential system that incorporates these features.